Sister Sister Chapter 15
by ccrulz
Summary: Maggie explains what is going on, it's a little on the weird side but what isn't lately in this groups life.


Chapter 15

Vicki lay on the ground in her stubborness, still unable to move or speak.

Anne, the hysterical vampire, became more hysterical.

"What's happening?" she squealed, "See, see she is some kind of demon!"

Charles took her in his arms and calmed her down.

"No, no Anne she's not. She's unaware of her ability, couldn't you feel it?" he sighed, "of course not, you're "aura" has a hole or whatever."

Henry looked at Vicki and said very sternly, "Vicki, you MUST let her help you, please, do you remember what I said to you before we came in here."

She nodded. "I meant it, please, for me, for you're new family."

He had such pleading in his eyes causing her to release the tension so quickly that it caused a power to burst forth from Vicki, scattering everyone in the room. Since the only ones standing were vampires, they recovered quickly. Henry looked down at Vicki, her eyes closed and her breathe coming in quick pants.

"Vicki," Maggie said soothingly as she gently rubbed Vicki's forehead, "Vicki, open your eyes and talk to us." Vicki did as she was asked and said, "What the hell was that!"

Henry smiled, "She's okay!" They helped her into a sitting position and Maggie explained.

" You have a power in you. That's why Asteroth marked you, that's why "the black magic" loves you, as you put it. It's not black magic, it's protective magic. The black magic is trying to take it away. The marks are but a portal, either for Asteroth or for something good. The reason he can't take over you fully is because you are filled with good, not evil"

Vicki was not quite steady on her feet and she wasn't sure it was just physical. Henry put his arm around her waist and she let him, that was a first. She didn't have a choice, it was better than ending up back on her ass. "So, I NOW have some freaky-deaky power in me?"

"No you've always had it. It's a gift, passed down through the family."

Vicki looked at her in astonishment, "So, it had to be our father. I mean, if you have something and I have something, that's the connection, right? What was the light show? Why did that happen?"

Maggie looked at Tori and said, "You, Tori and I are all connected, as all of the women in this family will be for generations. When we touched, it was like creating an electric current of positive energy, a goodness if you will. Do you understand?"

Vicki cocked her head to one side and said, "I think so, except, what just happened to me?"

"You were so open because of all that had happened before, when they began to talk about their emotions, you were filled with them."

"Well, that's just great. So now I'm an emotional sponge!" she snorted.

"No, you'll learn to control it, eventually, with someone's help," Maggie replied smiling at her.

"This is permanent?" Vicki asked. Maggie nodded, "'Fraid so, si...uh, Vicki."

"Yeah, well you still have a lot of explaining to do." Vicki was now steady enough to stand on her own, but she still let Henry hold onto her. His touch seemed to calm her, almost to block out whatever was causing the issues earlier, like a touchstone.

Anne was still fixated on the aura issue and wanted answers and immediate attention. "She's fine, but what about us?"

"I will see to it that we get you to the correct healer, you and Raisa. My thought is that you are the only two affected, am I right?" They both nodded at Will. Mike was beginning to stir. They all needed to get it together.

Will told the other vampires to leave while they tried to come up with an explanation for the detective. Since his memories were altered, they wanted to make it sound good. He didn't need to know anymore that necessary. Vicki didn't want him to remember anything.

"Where the hell are we and what the hell happened here?" Mike suddenly said as he tried to stand.

"And who are these people!?" he waived emphatically at Will, Maggie and Tori. This was going to be harder than they thought. Vicki looked at Henry, Henry started telling her what to say...


End file.
